


Who am I to judge

by No_anonymous



Category: My thought...
Genre: Other, Tragedy, who am i to judge, wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_anonymous/pseuds/No_anonymous
Summary: Just read and you will know





	Who am I to judge

Who am I to judge when we live in a world no one truly appreciates.  
When we live our lives like a game of chess scouting them and wondering what we want to become.  
When the farmer becomes too trivial and normal that we want to evolve.  
When the knight rides to fast towards war, that it makes us jump off.  
When the tower stands too tall and firm so no one attempt to break it.  
When the pope gets to indulge in himself and God, that we start to perceive ourselves as God.  
When the queen does everything in her power to prevent the king from falling, even if it means death itself.  
When the king becomes too unstable that the only thing he can do is just sit and watch.  
...  
Who am I to judge them, cause I understand their actions, and I understand their choices.  
To have the need to become something more than just a simple bee flying for there leader until death arrives after years of work only to be left behind by the new generation.  
But when the need is being fulfilled, I only realise that I want more.  
Concluding that no matter if I become a knight fighting for justice (what justice?), or a pope spreading God's words (Or my own image of the world I want or Skitzofrenia), or a tower so closed of from the world that loneliness is the only answer for this solitude, a queen being betrayed or stabbed in the back by the main prize THE KING who cannot do anything more than a simple farmer. 

This circle... Hear it every time... whatever if it is about the weather circle, the circle of life, the circle of hatred... Everything turns into a circle, which makes it more understandable why we as a human race get so sick all the time, being swung around over, and over, and over again must be sicking. 

...

But who am I to judge...  
Right now I must appear to be a person with a head on the edge of explosion or someone on the edge of depression... who knows... Maybe my doctor? Tried her, and she couldn't even figure out whether I had pneumonia or just REALLY bad coughing. It's sad...

But did tag from the start that this is tragic and frankly the funny is I am not even sad while writing this...

I just kept wondering...  
Know you would properly think that if I am not depressed or on my way to get exploded, then what is wrong with me having thought..?

The thing is nothing. I am healthy, great family, great economic, a lot of friends and a great lover, yet still... I want more...

If one could get the power of God what will that person then do..?  
Do what they have done in the Jim Carrie movie and become a goofy yet kind God.  
Or purge the world from what the person perceives as evil, like in death note...  
Or just be passive, just sit there, let life take it turns...  
I wonder, but I will judge.  
Those actions are intended for that person who gets that blessing, and that is not me, I can only sit by and watch and wonder.

We all have to wonder at some point, whatever it is about a relation or an equation, we as people will have to wonder.  
But is it bad to wonder about things?  
Long before our present time, people who wonder was perceived is weird or wrong and could even die because they ask "why?"  
Now we encourage all generations to ask "WHY?", but instead of answering we either say "I don't know" or answer with another question, which must mean that even if we are now allowed without beheading to ask "why?" we still do not get answered. Some people just let it slid by and try forgetting, while other's starts to wonder even more...

But who am I to judge...  
I do it myself, and when I say "I don't know" or answer with another question. I do it because the truth is much more dreadful and hard than the lie or confusion I place in their mind.  
But that just means that if some can crack that code they will realise that the truth lays within one's lies and they can then have the choice to either embrace the lie or accept the truth.

I know that it difficult topics I bring up and all I am writing is my thought and my opinion.  
I love stories, but the stories with a tragedic ending are for me the only stories which seem most realistic. Stories with a happy ending seem too unreal for me, and I have a hard to understanding what will be perceived as a "Happy ending". A happy ending has to be determined by the reader because a happy ending must be for the stories that end with people smiling or is it them that is the most logical way...  
I guess that is for the reader to determine...


End file.
